


Bad Life Choices

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Jared gets dumped by Sandy and feels pretty shitty. So he sleeps around a lot. And then he meets Jensen. Yeah, that's all I got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> _(405): Hello rock bottom. My name is Jared. Nice to meet you.  
> (1-405): which gay bar do you need a ride home from?_

Jared wishes he could blame Chad for this.

He tries not to jostle the tall, dark and gorgeous guy who is currently snoring loudly as Jared climbs out of the creaky bed to pull his pants on. He runs a hand through his hair and the room is still spinning but he has to get the fuck out. He slips his shoes on and gets the hell out of there as fast as he can, closing the bedroom door softly behind him.

No, this really is all Chad's fault.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Ok, so Jared's maybe a little confused about you know, everything. College was supposed to be the time for experimenting but Jared is kinda slow sometimes. He had a very nice, very hot girlfriend for most of his college career, before she dumped him for a douchebag who was getting his masters in Psychology and thought boat shoes were the height of fashion.

So after he was dumped, Jared maybe slept his way through half the English department. It was a very sound choice until he hooked up with Katie Cassidy and stumbled out of her room and bumped into his friend Danneel and Katie's roommate Gen.

Who he had slept with three nights earlier. Not Gen and Danneel together, because Danneel would probably eat him alive if he tried to sleep with her. But Gen, the hot brunette who roomed with Danni and Katie and Jared stupidly hooked up with because she reminded him of Sandy.

After that, Jared had a little bit of an awakening and Chad called him a manwhore and decided that if Chad was judging him, there was something wrong. Not enough to make better life choices, but enough to stop sleeping with girls from his classes.

Two nights after that though, Chad dragged him out for $2 drafts and Jared ended up going home with Tall, Dark and Gorgeous because the guy kept buying him shots and Jared's easy.

It's not a highpoint, stumbling out of the guy's room and running into his roommate, another gorgeous guy and Jared maybe has a little bit of a gay crisis.

It's all Chad's fault. Fucking Christ.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

"So you're into dick now?" Chad shoves half his sandwich into his mouth, chewing with his mouth open.

Jared winces and unscrews the cap off his soda. "I don't know."

"Well, you went home with a dude last night, so I'm gonna go with yes." Chad swallows his sandwich. "And dude, some warning would be nice. I mean, go nuts..." Chad laughs. "Hah, nuts."

Jared rolls his eyes and flicks his napkin at Chad. "Very fucking funny."

"Right, but seriously. Did you just run out of chicks?"

"No, I just..." Jared doesn't fucking know. The guy was hot and buying him drinks. Everything was pretty hazy after the third round but he remembers the guy's hand on his thigh and later, getting shoved up against the bathroom and the guy jerking him off.

Jared coughs and shifts his legs. Chad makes a face. "Dude..."

"Oh shut up."

"Dude, I'm just sayin'. After all that Sandy bullshit, you deserve to get laid. If it takes fuckin' a couple of dudes to get her out of your system, then go for it." Chad finishes off his soda. "Just don't tell me about it."

Jared rolls his eyes and shoves away from the table.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

That really should've been the end of it.

But he and Chad get dragged out to a gay bar with Sophia and her friends and Chad just gives him the stink eye and says, "I better not catch you fuckin' some guy in the bathroom. Do that shit somewhere else."

Jared flipped him off and headed for the bar.

So maybe Jared had never really thought about dudes before except in like, an abstract kind of way. He had dude crushes (who didn't) and he could appreciate a good looking guy but going home with one wasn't his idea of a good time.

Except apparently, now it was. He's sitting at the bar, in a gay club, checking out other guys, the twinky bartender winking at him every time their eyes meet.

_Christ._

"Funny meeting you here."

Jared glances over and sees Danneel leaning against the bar. He grins at her and tips his glass in her direction. "What are the chances?"

Danneel grins and steals his beer, draining the glass before slamming it on the bar. "Thanks for the beer. So, are you gay?"

Jared chokes and pounds on the bar. "Excuse me?"

"Chad said you were into dick now. Which is interesting, considering you know, you slept with both of my roommates. Who are female." Danneel doesn't look pissed, just really amused.

"No! I mean, I don't know." Jared waves at the bartender and he slides another beer towards Jared.

"Anyway, I have a friend." Danneel winks and steals his beer. "And he's way too chickenshit to come over and talk to you. So how about I send him over here and you buy him a drink and I'll win ten bucks from Sophia."

"You stole my beer." Jared pouts. "I paid for that."

"It's delicious, by the way." Danneel takes another sip. "So, my friend. Buy him a drink. He's hot and totally into you."

"I'm not gay."

"Well, neither is he." Danneel winks.

Jared sighs and watches Danneel saunter off with her free beer. By now, the bartender is too busy making fruity drinks for a group of guys at the other end of the bar to get Jared another beer.

He's sitting there pouting when a seriously hot guy slides into the seat next to his, the guy's cheeks bright red. But he's really fucking hot. His t-shirt shows off his arms, tan and built, but not in that douchey, 'I'm so tan I'm actually orange' kind of way. He's got an awesome smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners and Jared really, really wants to hook up with this guy.

"Hi," the guy says, face turning even more red.

Jared grins widely and turns towards him, arm up on the bar. "Hi."

Jared buys him a drink, just like Danneel wanted and introduces himself. It takes about fifteen minutes for Jared to realize that Jensen is actually roommates with the dude Jared hooked up with a week ago and then it's weird. Because Jared is totally into Jensen. The guy is really hot, funny and they have a ton of shit in common but mostly, all Jared can think of is awkwardly bumping into him after hooking up with What's His Name and how he might see that guy again if he goes home with Jensen and it's all downhill from there.

Jensen clearly remembers the same thing about twenty minutes into their conversation. It gets quiet and awkward, with the twinky bartender watching them amusedly.

It gets even more awkward when Chad comes over and hangs all over Jared, drunk as fuck and smelling like tequila. Jensen hightails it pretty fast after that.

Jared's frustrated and horny, so he fucks the twinky bartender in the bathroom after the guy gets off his shift and sends a text message to Chad.

_This was not my best moment._

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Jared's life sucks.

So he can't stop thinking about Jensen. He was hot and funny and besides the awkwardness of hooking up with his roommate, Jared really liked him. Like, Jared wanted to go home with him or maybe just meet up for coffee and do the awkward dating thing. It sucks that the first...person Jared's been interested in since the Sandy debacle ended their conversation early because Jared can't keep his dick in his pants.

It's not a high point.

Instead of maybe slowing down a little bit, Jared decides he needs to figure out if he's gay or just into dick sometimes. He hooks up with a couple of girls and takes home a couple of guys before he decides that he's mostly into fucking.

It's 2AM and he's stuck at a bar with come on his jeans and he's really, really fucking drunk. He hooked up in the bathroom but the guy left him hanging and now Jared needs a ride home. He tries Chad and then Sophia and Aldis before he gets Danneel. Danneel, who has spent the last two weeks trying to get Jensen and Jared together again and Jared knows she's just gonna hit him when she gets there.

She looks a little sad when she picks him up and asks, "Oh Jared, what the hell are you doing?"

&amp;&amp;&amp;

He wakes up the next morning with a bruised ego and feeling pretty sorry for himself. The hangover isn't helping, especially with Danneel banging pots in the kitchen and waking him up way earlier than she needs to.

He grumbles and sits on the counter, watching her cook breakfast. She must take pity on him because she slides over a fresh cup of coffee. Jared maybe hates himself a little less about twenty minutes later and he can actually enjoy the hashbrowns and bacon Danneel cooked up.

"Are you having a gay crisis?"

Jared shrugs and stares down into his coffee. It's not really a crisis if he's getting laid. It's more of a _Sandy dumped my pathetic ass_ crisis.

"I got dumped. I'm getting over it." Jared holds out his coffee cup.

"Yeah, well now it's just sad." She pours him another cup of coffee and tops off her own mug.

"It's just sex," Jared mumbles.

"Okay, when Chad is worried about you, it's not just sex. I get you had a shitty breakup and you wanna forget the whole thing, but sleeping your way through half the school is not your best plan."

"It seemed like a good idea." Jared rests his head on the counter. "My head hurts," he whines.

"Well, stop drinking so much."

"But it's so tasty," Jared says, turning his head.

"Yeah, but then you get drunk and make bad life choices," Danneel says, running her hand through his hair. "What was wrong with Jensen anyway?"

Jared sits up and rubs his eyes. "Nothing really. Jensen's awesome. I kinda..." He winces. "I hooked up with his roommate."

Danneel giggles. "Oh sweetie, your life is fucked. You slept with Tom?"

Jared groans and leans back in his chair, hands in his hair. "Yes, I slept with uh, Tom."

"Oh my god Jared, you didn't even know the guy's name?"

"He was really hot! And he kept buying me shots. I don't know, it's all very..." Jared waves his hand.

Danneel clucks her tongue and shakes her head. "I think you should stop drinking so much. Or at least stop drinking unattended. Bring a buddy, Jared."

&amp;&amp;&amp;

So his lowpoint is getting stuck at a club with no ride home and having Danneel come and pick him up. Sleeping around was fun but it mostly just made him realize he was kind of gay and really fucking lonely.

Chad calls him a pussy but he looks a little relieved when Jared goes to the movies with Danni instead of drinking his weight in vodka on Friday night. They all go out Saturday night and Jared goes home alone, doesn't hook up with anyone in the bathroom and only flirts with the hot bartender a little bit while getting drinks for everyone.

It's been two weeks of celibacy and Jared's hanging out at the coffee place on campus, working on a paper. He takes a break to get a refil on his coffee and when he turns around with a fresh cup, there's Jensen in back of him in line.

"Hi," Jensen says awkwardly.

He's just as hot as Jared remembered him being. Jared grins and hopes he doesn't look too ridiculous. "Jensen, hey."

"Uh, didn't think I'd run into you here," Jensen says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Workin' on a paper." He nods towards his table in the back. "But I'm up for a break if you wanna have some coffee," Jared finishes.

Jensen flushes and glances at his watch. "Uh, sure."

Jensen, in addition to being just as hot as Jared remembered, is just as awesome as Jared remembered him being. Only now Jared's sober enough to appreciate it.

"So you totally hooked up with my roommmate," Jensen blurts out.

Jared nearly spits out his coffee. He wipes his mouth and smiles awkwardly at Jensen. "Yeah, I uh. Was kinda hoping you would forget about that."

Jensen smirks. "I totally caught you doing the walk of shame dude. And you're like, really fucking tall. Kinda hard to forget."

Jared flushes and pushes his hair out of his face. "Yeah well..."

"Danneel said you had a shitty breakup," Jensen starts.

"Kinda, yeah. But I was you know, being a fucking moron. Having a little," Jared waves his hand.

"Gay crisis?" Jensen finishes.

"Jesus, how much did Danneel tell you?" Jared facepalms. This is going almost as badly as last time, except this time there's no alcohol to dull it.

"No, she was just worried. And she likes to meddle. Thinks she knows everything sometimes," Jensen says, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, she was just worried about you."

Jared shrugs. "It was stupid. But I'm kinda all over it now."

"Got it out of your system?" Jensen asks, sipping his coffee.

"Think so. I think I've made enough bad life choices to last me awhile."

"At least a couple of weeks?"

"Oh for sure. A month tops," Jared says with grin.

Jensen grins back and buys Jared a snack and maybe, just maybe, things are starting to look up.


End file.
